


The Buzzing of Flies

by killerweasel



Category: Good Omens (TV Series)
Genre: Body Horror, F/M, Flies going in places you don't want, So many flies, flies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:15:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22594660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: Anyone foolish enough to attack something Beelzebub actually cares about deserves what's coming to them.
Relationships: Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	The Buzzing of Flies

Title: The Buzzing of Flies  
Fandom: Good Omens (TV Series)  
Characters: Beelzebub, Gabriel, Belphagor  
Pairings: Beelzebub/Gabriel  
Word Count: 666  
Rating: R  
A/N: After Episode 6.  
Summary: Anyone foolish enough to attack something Beelzebub actually cares about deserves what's coming to them.

"You're not going to get away with this, Belphegor. She'll find me." Gabriel swears as the end of the whip the demon is holding slices into the skin on his forehead. He sags back towards the wall, struggling to keep himself upright. His chest burns from the symbols carved by an Unholy blade. Somehow, they are keeping him from reaching his Grace. He can feel it just out of reach.

"You're just one of her playthings. I doubt Beelzebub will care if I break you into pieces." Belphegor smiles. "I would have thought it would be more difficult to get my hands on an Archangel. But all I had to do was send a fake note and you came running."

Gabriel smothers a laugh. He's never meet Belphegor before now, only knows the Prince by reputation, and has come to the conclusion the demon in front of him is a complete moron. Anyone foolish enough to attack something Beelzebub actually cares about deserves what's coming to them.

The whip cracks several times, with each blow shredding skin like it was tissue paper. The blood running down Gabriel's skin is red. He's not sure how many more blows he can take before his angelic blood begins to mix with it. Then he feels a familiar demonic presence coming rapidly in his direction.

"You _dare_ harm what izzz mine?" The walls shake with the force of Beelzebub's words. She grabs the whip from Belphegor's hand, throwing it across the room. Her eyes flash red. The larger demon starts backing away slowly as Beelzebub's wings spread out behind her. Unholy energy flickers across her feathers like lightning. Her teeth grow into fangs and her nails turn to claws. A buzzing sound bounces off the walls until everything else has been drowned out.

Belphegor opens his mouth to say something, anything, to diffuse the situation. It quickly proves to be his downfall. Beelzebub shatters into thousands of flies of all shapes and sizes, biting Belphegor's flesh and then pouring down his throat. He swats at the insects, killing a few, but mainly getting more bites for his effort. His throat and stomach quickly become distended by the weight of the bugs moving around inside. His screams are smothered by the buzzing of flies.

Gabriel blinks the blood from his eyes and then stares in horror as Belphegor swells to twice his previous size. The demon's skin begins to split and tear, sending dark blood splattering on the floor. It takes a moment for Gabriel to realize what's about to happen. Belphegor explodes, sending blood and gore everywhere.

The Archangel shudders as bits of demon rain down onto his hair and down his bare skin. He tries not to retch when an ear slides down his nose. The stench of demon guts is overwhelming. It just might be the grossest thing Gabriel has ever personally experienced. He closes his eyes.

The flies swirl together, reforming into Beelzebub. The Prince is holding Belphegor's heart in her hands. She takes a big bite from it and then tosses the rest to the side. "You're a mess, Gabriel."

"I'm aware." He shakes his head, trying to get some of the demon bits off. Gabriel gives Beelzebub his best puppy dog eyes. "Could you please get him off of me?"

"One thing at a time." Beelzebub breaks the manacles holding Gabriel's wrists. "We're going our place. Then we'll to take a very long shower together. And once you're clean, I will heal your woundzzz."

"Do we need to worry about him coming back for revenge?"

"He'zzz going to find it very difficult to do anything without a new corporation. His paperwork will be lozzzt for a few hundred years." She sighs. "Those symbols won't vanish for at least a month. That meanzzz no miracles and you'll be weaker than normal."

Gabriel wraps an arm around Beelzebub's waist. "I'll have you there to protect me."

She swats him in the back of the head. "Zzzhut up."


End file.
